Never Let You Go
by Cenobia100
Summary: The sequel to 'Never Say Goodbye.' A novelisation of ThnxCya's Parody Song, 'Never Let You Go.' Steve was broken, heartbroken. Suzy was gone, and he was alone, but when a potion book of Suzy's contains the very instructions that could bring them back together, will Steve be able to return his loved one back to her original self, or will she remain with the zombies forever.


**It's the long awaited fanfiction sequel to 'Never Say Goodbye.' My most succesful one-shot, and ThnxCya, creator of the song it was novelized from, had read the last one, so I guess it is my duty to novelize, 'Never let you go.' I hope you guys enjoy, and ThnxCya, if you read this, hope I did the song justice. **

**(Note: Due to my novelisation of 'Never Say Goodbye' having a slightly different plot when it came to shooting Suzy, certain parts of the first half of this fic will be different to the video, in terms of Steve's attitude. Hope you don't mind, but I never knew there would be a sequel)**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Let You Go<strong>

_"My.. my name's Suzy... And your name?"_

_"My name's Steve."_

Suzy... She was my one and only... She was the one person I felt close to... I loved her, from the moment I laid eyes on her, right at that lakeside, in the field of roses... We fell for each other so easily. Then we built our house by the lake, and I went to get her a diamond, a diamond for our engagement.

But that's when everything went wrong, like it always did. The sun had set that day, and Suzy had injured her arm, so being the good man I was, I went to fix it up. And that is when the zombies came. They banged against the windows, pounded the doors... I tried to move her upstairs, but the wooden door had hit me in the back.

I blacked out, and when I came to, Suzy was gone... They had taken her. I wandered the surrounding areas, desperately trying to find some trace of the girl I loved, but there was nothing. No girl, no zombies, not even the villagers from the village across the hills. That place was wiped out, and as I arrived there, I armed myself with a bow and arrows.

Slaying zombies in the night, I searched for so long... And then I found her. Or, I found what used to be her. Suzy had become one of them. She was no longer Suzy, but something else entirely. I lost all hope, and against my own will and desires, I fired my bow at her... It was hazy after that, seeing her fall to the ground, and I just left her there...

After that scratch from the zombie, I had thought I was in pain, that I was going to become one of them, and I had accepted that. Suzy was gone, meaning was gone, life was gone. I'd fallen asleep, and then, darkness, black eyes, green skin, pain...

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open, me feeling pain surrounding my body. Quickly, looking up to my skin, it was the usual pale orange it had always been. I was in shock, since I thought I would have turned, but as it seemed, I had not, and something must have happened to stop the change.<p>

Looking to my bedside table, I saw that the photo of me and Suzy had fallen to the floor. Fear crept into my mind as I picked up the photo, seeing the beautiful brown hair, grey eyes and adorable smile of my beloved... My head was pounding, my thoughts on her death. I had killed her, an arrow to the chest... Right?

Placing the photo on the side, my eyes were drawn to one of Suzy's books. She had been a big reader, and she collected all sorts of books. A large red one seemed to be sticking out, and as I grasped it, a chill went down my spine. Pulling it out, I saw a large picture of a potion. It seemed she was studying potions...

"I wonder what she wanted with this..." I sighed, opening the book to a random page. When I saw the contents of the page, however, my breathing hitched, the book falling to the floor. The pages opened wide, showing a picture of a zombie head, a potion with an arrow underneath, and on the other side of the page, a picture of a villager. The title was, '_Turning Zombies Back to Humans_.'

"No way... S-Suzy had this here..." My mind was racing! Could I have saved her? Or maybe... did I kill her? "For Suzy... I'll make this, in her honour..."

* * *

><p>I had spent hours in my basement, concocting the potion, mixing nether wart and other rare ingredients, adding in the final golden apple, and what appeared in the bottle was a liquid that looked rather similar to a vial of magma cream, although I knew better.<p>

If I had not killed Suzy, maybe this would have been my saving grace... But it was not meant to be, or so I thought.

I climbed out of my basement, carrying the vial in my pockets. My eyes met my slightly torn up front room, noticing the fragments of the diamond ring on the floor, the engagement ring for Suzy... The shards scattered, shimmering darkly in the moonlight, streaming in from the window.

Turning away from the shattered diamond, wincing as I did, my eyes came across an iron sword near the sofa. I also grabbed a small torch, moving over to grasp the sword. Ever since Suzy was taken, I had vowed to kill those beasts, the zombies, and I would, I would kill them all, in the name of Suzy. I knew she would have wanted that.

Moving to the remains of my front door, I grimaced at the splintered wood, looking at the small pieces of wood that had strewn itself around the floor. The wood from the door, the material that knocked me out, it was the reason why I didn't fight for Suzy, and I felt so mad, I sent my foot into the rest of the door, knocking it off of it's hinges, sending it onto the outside pavement. And then I just stormed out of my house, not looking back, torch and iron sword in hand.

* * *

><p>Some smoke was still emanating from the wrecked village. It seemed like forever, but it had only been, at the most, two days since I had killed Suzy, as surprising is that sounds. Walking into the debris, watching as dust floated in the air, I gazed down, noticing the dead bodies of zombies, spread out across the cobble floor. Arrows were stuck in many different parts of the body, the heads, arms, torso, legs... And as I continued to walk through the town, I got out the potion, ready to spread it for Suzy.<p>

That was when I looked up, seeing the street, the street where I saw Suzy. Just at the end, where she was standing, a solitary tree stood. It was a birch, so I didn't notice the arrow wedged into the bark until I was standing next to it. My eyes widened, the moonlight shining into my eyes, snapping my gaze to the floor.

"She isn't here." And then I remembered...

_I raised my bow, closing my eyes, letting a tear fall, as I pointed it towards what was once Suzy. I heard the moans of the creature, the groans, and suddenly, I thought I could hear her. Pleading to me, begging for me to not kill her. With the last of my willpower, I turned my bow to the right, firing into the tree beside her, before turning away. _

_When I looked back, she was gone, but in my own confusion, the memory was buried away, too traumatic for me to remember... I thought I had lost her, and that I had murdered her in cold blood._

"She's still alive," I whispered, realisation hitting me straight away. Gazing at the place where she had once stood, I could see the faintest tracks in the dust. Clutching my iron sword, I gulped, before taking off into the woods. I would find her, and I would change her back! We would be together again! I'll never say goodbye!

* * *

><p>The tracks led across so many biomes. I had to travel through the forests, but then it emerged into a desert, and I only just managed to keep to the tracks, as they had almost already been engulfed in the sands of the heated biome. Then, while night turned to day once more, I had to go through the tundra biome, so far from home. I only had my cyan shirt and jeans to keep me warm, and I shivered immensely, but it would be worth it. To see Suzy again, anything was worth it.<p>

As darkness fell once more, and the moon began to shine, I lit my torch, and then, minutes later, I saw the structure. A small stone castle, the home of the zombies. Many of the creatures were harboured outside, watching the wooden gates of the castle open up, light streaming out, torchlight.

As I glimpsed through the figures, my pupils shrank, my eyes widened, and I clutched my sword in a tight grasp. There she was, the creature that used to be, my Suzy, the brown hair, dirty and unkempt, the ripped black and white shirt, it was her.

Summoning my resolve, I charged forwards, pushing through the small bushes I was concealed by to reach her. Zombies obviously heard my noisy footsteps, and turned towards me, arms outstretched. Raising my sword, I prepared to strike them down.

I shoved my iron sword straight through the abdomen of the first zombie before it realized I had even hit it, and I threw it to the ground, spinning in the air, slicing the next zombie's throat. A third zombie tried to grab at my arm when I sliced the second, and so I quickly pulled back, moving my sword to face this new zombie. It continued to advance, so I thrust my sword straight into it's chest, pulling out to watch the zombie fall to the ground, black blood pooling from the wound.

Leaping into the air, I bounded forwards, landing on another zombie, cutting it down, killing anything else that approached me, until I had reached the gates into the building. Gazing inside, it was a single solitary room, and there, in the middle of the room, she stood. I gazed into the black eyes of the creature, withdrawing my potion quickly, and with a swift flick, I had thrown it towards the zombie.

All I saw was a bright flash of light, and as I managed to open my eyes, what I saw astounded me. Standing there, striped shirt, tidy brown hair, and those shimmering moonlight grey eyes, Suzy stared, seemingly dazed.

"S-Suzy?" I asked in disbelief, taking a step towards her.

My voice seemed to trigger something in her, and I saw her look to me. Hey eyes widened, and a terrified smile appeared over her face, as if she was relieved, but had gone through a terrifying ordeal. "S-Steve? Is that you?" She whispered, and I found myself nodding and grinning.

But that soon turned to horror, as her shriek pierced the air. The large zombie that had somehow hidden itself appeared behind her, grabbing her, pulling her back. In shock, all I could do was watch, until I saw the bow and arrow lying on the ground. I grabbed it, pointing it towards the zombie. Suzy was staring at me, as was the zombie, and I let fate take course. Letting the arrow fly, I hoped my aim was true.

* * *

><p>My house was just on the horizon, and the shining lake was a beacon of hope in the sunlight of a ravaged world. I stumbled forwards, down the path, holding onto a figure next to me. As the figure turned to look at me, Suzy's grey eyes and perfect smile met my eyes.<p>

"Steve... You saved me," She whispered, moving closer to me as I smiled.

"Suzy, you were my reason to live... I wouldn't be able to continue without you," I replied to her.

"But you went through so much... That thing, it almost got me again," She sighed, letting the breeze move past her face slightly, her hair blowing up in wisps and strands.

"It's okay now Suzy. It's all over," I consoled, noticing we were coming up to our home. "The house is a bit of a wreck though, and your arm's still a little broken."

"We can sort it out later," Suzy laughed, giving a warm gaze.

We both looked at the lake, now on our right side, the house on the left. As we both gazed to the lake, I noticed the red roses on the far side, they had bloomed again... "They've bloomed Suzy. You always loved them," I smiled, looking to our house.

"I'm so glad," She grinned, as we both moved over to the wooden house.

As they entered the house, I saw Suzy look to the floor, noticing the shattered diamond. Leaning down, she picked some of the pieces up, looking at them carefully. "Steve? Is this diamond?"

"Yeah," I mumbled... "I got it the day you were... taken. I'd crafted it into-"

"Into what?"

"Into a ring, to propose..." I admitted, looking down.

The silence hung for a moment, and I was afraid to look up, but when I did, I was surprised to see Suzy was crying. She was smiling too, and before I knew it, she had pulled me into a kiss, a loving kiss, and I smiled and held her, refusing to let go for anybody.

"Yes," She whispered as we let go. "I love you Steve..."

"I love you too Suzy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this. This was so much fun, and I feel a improved on my writing since the first one. As usual, feel free to leave a review, favourite the story, and ThnxCya, if you read this (Which is highly possible) Your music parodies are amazing, and you have, not only managed to craft a unique twist on a pretty used story, but you indirectly gave me the passion to start writing again, after 3 months of writer's block. So I thank you :) <strong>

**Here's some random details for you readers if you want to contact me outside FF:**

**Youtube - Billybo10000**

**Wattpad - Cenobia100**

**Yeah, that's about it. **

**I also have a business email, billybo10001 in case anybody needs requests or wants to talk. So feel free, and as always guys, suggest another songfic for me to do! **

**And may this song prosper. Go watch it, NOW.**

**Sincerely****, Cenobia100**


End file.
